Hand tools, such as putty knives, chisels, screwdrivers, bucket openers, hand saws, sanders, or multipurpose tools, typically include an operative member and a handle. There are some types of handles and handle-like structures formed by molding and over molding, e.g., molding a first material over a second or core material. Often, some form of logo or brand is provided on the core material viewable after over molding. To mold cores with different logos, typically, different molds are required. When various logos are used for customizing the hand tools for individual customers, the molding process of the core can become rather complicated.